Ouran Kingdom
by Pandora-Riddle
Summary: UA. Uma maldição ? Uma princesa as avessas ? Um príncipe atrapalhado ? Uma dupla de vigaristas ?


**Ouran Kingdom **

**Prólogo**

Ele estava com um dos joelhos apoiado no chão e o outro dobrado, o corpo estava curvado para frente, em sinal de respeito. Estava diante do rei (?).

- Entendi. – Então se pôs de pé. Era uma belo rapaz, de corpo esguio e alongado, os cabelos loiros e olhos violeta lhe davam uma aparência de príncipe. E era exatamente isso o que ele era, o príncipe do Reino Suou. Suou Tamaki. – Com toda a certeza darei um fim a essa maldição que aflige todo o reino de Fujioka. – falou o príncipe Tamaki com tal convicção que convenceria qualquer. Por um minuto o rei pensou ter visto rosas atrás do jovem príncipe, mas acreditou ser só impressão.

- Ho Ho Ho. – o Rei (?) gargalhou graciosamente levando a mão direita aos lábios, enquanto Tamaki se afastava em direção à saída do castelo.

- Vossa majestade tem certeza de que pode confiar o futuro do reino nas mãos desse...- havia alguém às sombras, perto da poltrona imperial, ele deu um passo e se revelou um rapaz jovem, vestia belas roupas, e segurava uma prancheta, parecia anotar algo. - ...rapaz ? – a palavra que havia encontrado para definir aquele príncipe seria idiota, na verdade o loiro não havia lhe deixado uma boa impressão de primeira.

- Quem sabe...- o rei Ryuuji falou com um sorriso.

- Majestade ! – Todas as atenções foram voltadas para um homem ruivo vestido em uma armadura que adentrara correndo, derrapando e parando em frente ao rei Ryuuji, onde fez um rápida reverência.

- Capitão Kasanoda ? – falou o rei, levantando as sobrancelhas, Kyouya o conselheiro apenas ajeitou o óculos. – Algum problema ?

- A princesa ! A princesa desapareceu !

Tamaki parou em frente a entrada do bosque, sentindo um arrepio na espinha e uma onde de arrependimento por estar lá. A palavra que definia perfeitamente aquele local: assustador, e ele odiava locais assim. Respirou fundo, dando um passo.

" você é um homem ou um rato ?" falou mentalmente, dando outro passo.

- AUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! – Tamaki ficou branco e paralisado com aquele uivo vindo do bosque.

- Me-melhor..- engoliu seco.- me-melhor eu me apresar. – moveu a perna esquerda que parecia se recusar a dobrar, até que sentiu algo roçando na sua perna traseira. - Mah...Mah...MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! – nem pensou duas vezes e correu para o lugar mais próximo, ou seja, o bosque e nem ao menos olhou para trás para notar que fora apenas um gatinho.

"Procure o mago que habita o bosque de Beelzenef", foi o que dissera o Rei Fujioka Ryuuji. O príncipe Tamaki caminhava trêmulo por aquele lugar trevoso, olhando para os dois lados enquanto abraçava a si mesmo. Quem o visse agora pensaria que ele sofria de sérios problemas de coluna, já que seu corpo estava curvado para frente. O quanto mais rápido encontrasse o tal mago, mais rápido poderia sair dali. Lembrou-se então da conversa que tivera com o Rei. Ele mencionara que sofriam uma maldição, mas não havia especificado qual.

- Mas qual será...? – Tamaki levou o indicador até o queixo. Estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que seu pé acabou topando em uma pedra e ele tropeçou, se segurando em algo. – Ai...- abriu os olhos e se deparou com pés. – Mah ? – foi levantando os olhos encontrando um rosto coberto por um capuz de uma espécie de capa, apenas os lábios eram visíveis, estando esses curvados em um sorriso que parecia tornar aquela figura o mais assustadora possível. Os de Tamaki se arregalaram e ele perdeu a cor. – maahhhhhhh...- então perdeu a consciência.

Mãos tocavam a água, levantando em concha até a boca. Quando terminou de beber, seus olhos cor-de-mel piscaram e observaram a lua nova por alguns segundos e então suspirou.

- Droga...já escureceu... – falou o rapaz de cabelos ruivos, Hitachiin Kaoru. Usava os cabelos divididos para a direita em um corte rebelde. Ergueu-se, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. Havia sido um dia cansativo, e algo lhe dizia que os outros não seriam diferentes. Deu outro suspiro e deu às costas ao riacho.


End file.
